gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MHG-054-S Gundam Aurora
The MHG-054-S Gundam Aurora (aka Gundam Aurora, Aurora) is the third Gundam-type mobile suit built by Helios. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Aurora is the first transforming mobile weapon built by Helios, designed to switch between a regular mobile suit and an airborne jet fighter-like craft. Unlike the first two Gundams, the Aurora has no weapon-specific core loaded, but instead uses a Shift Core to rearrange many of the suit's internal systems to assume its alternate mode. This allows the Aurora incredible range and aerial advantage in combat, while still being able to carry a heavy arsenal. Though the Aurora cannot carry special weapons such as plasma beam sabres or cryo cannons, the Shift Core can use nanites to rapidly reconfigure the internal systems of the Aurora to change modes. Originally this was planned to allow the suit to change between a mobile suit, flight and heavy ground assault mode. However, the additional equipment needed threw off the suit's balance and the Shift Core showed signs of instability when pushed to convert the suit between three modes. Instead, the Aurora was redesigned to serve as a heavy strike fighter that would barrage enemies from above, safely out of range from retaliatory fire. A later improvement in the Shift Core's functionality allowed it to temporarily restructure the Aurora's internal systems to channel a limited amount of plasma to a pair of prototype pistols weapons, but at a far lower output than the Prometheus. Due to the need for more flexible armour to transform, the Aurora is still plated with High Density Nanoscale Armour, but has several breaks in the armour to allow for folding. As such, the Aurora focuses on high mobility attacks in sustained combat, preferring to avoid attacks outright rather than blocking them. Most of the suit's weapons are mounted on the body, allowing multiple weapons to be fired simultaneously and for them to be used in both machine modes to maximise Aurora's firepower. While it does not have the benefit of Core-powered weaponry, the suit's weapons use armour-piercing rounds and high-explosive warheads to inflict as much damage as they can. Armaments ;*4-tube Missile Launcher :Each wing has a 4-tube missile launcher built into it, allowing them to fire multiple volleys of radar-guided high-explosive missiles in both modes. As the weapons are built directly into the wing, they can be loaded with multiple volleys but require slightly more extensive work to be reloaded. ;*40mm Vulcan Gun :Aurora's head has two sets of twin-linked 40mm vulcans. While these guns are barely ever used, they serve as a last resort weapon and ideal for combating lightly armoured targets. ;*80mm Machine Cannon :The two 80mm machine cannons serve as the Aurora's main dogfighting weapons, they are built into the nosecone of the suit's fighter mode. ;*80mm Gatling Gun :Each arm contains a six-barrel 80 gatling gun that is deployed from the underside, allowing them to be used in both modes as a close-to-mid range weapon that easily rips through enemy armour. They have a far higher rate of fire than the nose-mounted machine cannons, making them somewhat less accurate if fired for long bursts. ;*120mm Twin Railgun :The Aurora's heaviest weapon is a backpack-mounted weapon that can be used in both forms, the twin railgun has considerable firepower that fires high-calibre armour-piercing rounds. While using the same ammunition as Gundam Triton, Aurora's railguns are capable of firing with substantially more power. When fired at full power, the suit requires a noticeable charge time before firing. ;*Micro Missile Launcher :A micro missile launchers is fitted into either hip, functioning in a similar role as the vulcans. Each missile has a short range but allows for extremely quick and unexpected attacks, often being fired off as a barrage. ;*Plasma Beam Pistol :A highly experimental beam weapon, the plasma beam pistol uses similar technology to the Prometheus' weapons, but do not require a Flame core due to their smaller size. Plasma is instead generated by the Aurora's reactor and channeled into the pistol by specialised circuits created by the Shift Core, but at a far lower output than the Prometheus. Each pistol can only sustain a limited number of shots before needing to cool down and recharge the plasma confinement system. ;*Wing Sabre :The Wing Sabres are the Aurora's main melee weapons, being stored under the wings when not in use, each blade can act as an additional control fin when in flight. Despite their dual purpose, each blade can heat up to 800°C when in use and are often dual wielded for hit-and-run attacks. ;*Wrist Blade :As a last resort, each forearm contains a High Density Nanoscale blade that extends over the hand when deployed. The wrist blades are used when there is no time to draw a Wing Sabre during close combat and are made from a thicker material to ensure their durability. System Features ;*Chambers AI :Like the Prometheus and Triton, Aurora is outfitted with a custom artificial intelligence to help control the various complex sub-processes involved in piloting it. Chambers' design is more elaborate to better accommodate the suit's Shift Core's functions, as well as ensuring a smooth transition in control when transforming between modes. Chambers' personality was more radically restructured to ensure the AI can better focus on managing the suit, which resulted in a generally more innately co-operative attitude, often learning from the pilot to determine their combat style and tactics, then adapting to better accommodate them. Chambers is quite friendly, if a little shy at times, but over time becomes more open with the Aurora's pilot. ;*Shift Core :Unlike the previously developed Flame and Cryo Cores, Aurora's Shift Core is more spread out through the suit's frame rather than being centralised within a single node. When activated, the Core's nanites can rearrange the suit's internal circuitry and molecular structure to a limited amount, allowing it to transition between a regular mobile suit form and a flight-capable fighter form. The Shift Core is also capable of expediting repairs, but is far from fast enough to be practical in combat, but is useful during maintenance. :The Core is capable of temporarily reinforcing the internal structure of the Aurora's arms to channel plasma for beam weapons, but requires some time between firing to prevent damage.